Good Girls and Bad Girls
by Ventrue Methuselah
Summary: **rating for language** this was spur of the moment. Jane and Jenny argue over Gado's happiness *SONGFIC*


  
  
  
  
Title: **Good Girls and Bad Birls**  
Author: Ventrue Methuselah  
Series: _Bloody Roar: Primal Fury_  
Plot: _Based off the Jim Steinman song 'Good girls go to Heaven (the bad girls go everywhere) I kinda wrote this fic about my two favorite Bloody Roar girls, Marvel/Shina and Jenny. I prefer to call her Marvel mind you. The fic's based off Jenny's BRPF ending._   
  
  
  
_When the wind is howling through your window pane  
It's not the only pain of the night  
You're burning up in your bed, you got a fever of love  
And there's not an anti-body in sight_   
"Stay away from my father." "Your father?" Her coy red lips twisted in a sarcastic smile. "Last I knew, he was Gado to you." "You know what I mean, you bat-eared bitch." The leopard-zoanthrope retorted back. "He deserves far better than a slut like you."   
_Hey Jenny, Jenny, why are you crying?  
There's a beauty of a moon in the sky  
But I guess when you've been leading such a sheltered life  
You never lift your head and look so high_   
"Who do you think is more deserving of Gado than I? Don't tell me it's you, right?" "I know better South American hookers that have more class that you. You're only using him!" "You got a lession in love, little girl." The beautiful woman scoffed painfully at her.   
_You don't have a lot  
But it's all that you got  
And you can turn it into more than it seems, give it a shot  
Fantasize every movement and  
Imagine every inch of your dream_   
"Love? You sure like to preach, Jenny. My father has feelings, you know. He's not a puppet!" "I know he isn't a puppet! He saved my life, didn't he!?" "He shoulda let Stun kill you." "That's not very sporting of you, now is it?" "..."   
_No one said it had to be real  
But it's gotta be something you can reach out and feel now  
It ain't right, it ain't fair  
Castles fall in the sand, and we fade in the air  
And the good girls go to heaven, but the bad girls go everywhere  
Good girls go to heaven, bad girls go everywhere_   
"I should say that you're not a girl of high status." "I have better manners to mind what I say." "You dress like a man, act like a man, fight like a man." "I'm more woman than you, you peroxide-hussy." "That wounds me, child." Anger finally was obtained in her green eyes.   
_Somebody told me so  
Somebody told me now I know  
Every night in my prayer  
I'll be praying that the  
Good girls go to heaven  
But the bad girls go everywhere_   
"Child? Who are you calling a child? I'm 22 years old, bitch." "Respect your elders." The woman in pink slapped her younger latter hard, the soldier-woman reeled back, then snarled as she felt her cheek. "Stupid leech bitch!" She roared, then slung her fist in the socialite's face, causing her to scream.  
"I'll teach you to mess with me, missy!!" She morphed into a bat.   
_When the sweat is sizzling on your skin in the dark  
And you're desperate for somewhere to turn  
Every muscle in rebellion, every nerve is on edge  
And every limb has been erotically burned_   
"Let go of my hair!" "My high heel! You'll pay for this!!" An entrail rend, and an exchange of spit and punches.   
_Hey Johnny, Johnny, why are you shaking?  
When a boy should do whatever he can  
You've been nothing but an angel, every day of your life  
And now you wonder what it's like to be damned_   
"What's the meaning behind this!?" The girls were soon joined by a tall man in green and gold robes with round glasses and the man the women were fighting for. "Jane! Jenny!? What the HELL..!?" "Uhm... girl talk, daddy." "Yes, girl talk."   
_You don't have a lot  
But it's all that you've got  
And you can turn it into more than it seems, give it a shot  
Fantasize every movement and  
Imagine every inch of your dream_   
"Girl talk? You shattered an old Ming vase!!!" The martial artist was in an uproar. "Get over it, Long!" The woman-soldier passed him while holding her arm. The French lion moaned and rubbed his shoulder. "I'm going back to sleep." "Let me massage your muscles." The English socialite was right behind him.   
_Every time I try and dream you  
I can't believe how hard it's been to  
Conjure up your face and trace your body in the air  
All the seconds go on forever  
But the thirds and the fourth ones are even better  
Every time I do it just a little bit longer  
Every time I dream it's just a little bit stronger  
Than real life_


End file.
